The accident
by Sakura Haruno
Summary: What happens when noin ends up dead N + Z (my frist and last GW fic) Writtin For MH


Disclaimer: I do not own Milliardo/Zechs and Noin or Melfina's Song  
  
Zechs had just entered high school. He and Noin were going to different schools. They didn't get to talk much and he was embarrassed because Noin had told him she liked him before they had left school. He really didn't take the news too good. She had gotten mad at him for yelling at her.  
  
Noin had gone to visit Zechs but two boys were fighting on the only path she knew to get to Zechs' house. Noin being a 14 year old, she had never liked fighting so she walked around the fighting and started to run to Zechs' house. Once there she asked Zech if he would walk with her, he said yes.  
  
They were walking around the old school field and Noin told Zechs if he wanted to know something she thought about him to just ask her. Zech's told Noin about his feelings for her. He told her about the way he felt about Noin "obsessing" over him, the way he acted toward her and how she always took the bad with the good but acted as if everything was wonderful.  
  
They started walking toward Noin's house and ran in to the two boys and their gangs. Noin knew both boys from the time she walked around the fighting. They started yelling at her but Zechs tried to make them stop, it didn't work. The two boys dressed in blue and red started to fight the boy in blue pulled a blade out during the fight and tried to cut the boy in red. The boy in red jumped out of the way but Noin saw that Zechs was standing right behind the boy and jumped in front of him.  
  
~*flash back*~  
  
*Noin is laughing and playing in Zech's hair. that slowly fads away and another memory replaces it. This memory is of Noin in a long violet bridesmaid dress asking Zechs about marriage traditions*  
  
slow motion. Noin falls to the ground. Zechs runs to Noin , falls to his knees and gently picks up Noin. It starts to rain.  
  
Zechs knew that Noin was dead. The boys who caused Noin's death was no where to be seen. The funeral was beautiful just like Noin would be in Zechs' memories. They buried her under the tree where Zechs had first meet Noin. Zechs' Blonde hair whipped in the wind and reminded him of the way his best friend had played with his hair and had tried to braid it. He remembered the way she smelled of violet, her smile, and the way she used to talk about her dreams with the sincerest, sweetest voice. Her voice always clamed him. She was an angel, his angel she would always be his now and forever.  
  
As all her friends and family started to leave he stood away from her grave the, looks from all of them seem to say because of you she's dead. He had waited till everyone had left then moved closer to the grave he then moved the corsages to the side of her grave.  
  
On the grave he placed a bouquet of 24 white roses. He then placed a bunch of violets on the roses, and a candle next to them. He wished she'd come back to him, to tell him everything was fine and smile her beautiful smile at him, because he knew in his heart they were destined to be together forever. Zechs knew she was special because she wasn't afraid to tell him her feelings. She always competed but always tried to be second only to him. She always wanted to show she was as good as me. She had always made me look good. He stood in front of her grave thinking about the first time she got really scared around him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Noin and Zechs were talking to each other. They and some friends had agreed to go to a haunted house for Halloween. Most of the others had been to this place before, Noin had never gone to anything like this so she didn't know what to expect. As they entered Noin noticed Zechs was in front of her. By the third room she was really scared like to the point of crying. In the third room an actor jumped out from behind her, she screamed Milliardo! Then she graded zechs' arm tightly. He seemed mad at her for this so they didn't talk much the rest of the night.  
  
End of flashback  
  
He wished he could tell her now he was sorry. He wished it was him and not her. He started to walk home as soon as he got there he went to his room and fell asleep.  
  
Dream (~ Zechs is in a dark room)  
  
*I smell violet*  
  
I don't know  
  
What words I can say  
  
The wind has a way  
  
Of talking to me  
  
Flowers sleep  
  
A silent lullaby  
  
I pray for reply  
  
*starts to hear crying*  
  
That voice it's so sad, those words seem like they've lost someone.  
  
* the crying stops*  
  
~Milliardo, Milliardo, Milliardo~  
  
Who are you?  
  
~* a 14 year old girl, 4'5" with shoulder length black hair steps out in a long violet colored dress with violets in her hair. She is holding the white roses in her hands*~  
  
"Noin? Is it you?" Zechs asked  
  
"Yes, Milliardo it is." Noin said  
  
You…you..r…your alive? Zechs stumbled to ask  
  
No Milliardo I'm speaking to from a dream. I will be with you forever every time you dream I will speak to you I will return to you one day. But for now please remember me.  
  
Noin I could never forget you. Both you and I know that. Noin I love you with all my heart.  
  
Noin leans over to touch Zechs but disappears before touching him.  
  
End of Dream  
  
She did this everyday for 4 years till December 14 of the 4th year. She didn't appear to him and he had gotten worried so he walked to her grave with something in his hands.  
  
The flowers were gone from the begining of the day but the grave still smelled of violets. He sat next to the grave and started calling her name. He started falling asleep and she came again.  
  
Dream  
  
Milliardo?  
  
Noin?  
  
Milliardo! Do you know what tomorrow is?  
  
Yes, how could I forget? It's your birthday.  
  
Yes it is I've loved all the flowers you've brought. I'll speak to you tomorrow.  
  
Good bye Noin.  
  
Good bye Milliardo  
  
End of Dream  
  
As soon as Zechs got back home he looked around for the ring for Noin. He found a note from Noin it said:  
  
  
  
Dear Milliardo, ~  
  
Please meet me at my grave tomorrow around 7:30. Don't sleep, please.  
  
  
  
Love Your Angel,  
  
Noin  
  
Meet her? I have to dream to see her. The next day at 7:30 he went to Noin's grave to "talk" to her. He had brought her favorite ring quarter hoping she would come back to him, half hoping she would become his forever, and quarter hoping that she would like to see it her birthday. They were forever linked together.  
  
Just then a girl who looked a lot like Noin stopped at the grave and asked Zechs who he was and why he was at the grave. He tolled the girl he was the best friend of the girl who had died. The girl asked the boy's name and Zechs tolled her his name was Zechs Merquise. Zechs, zec-millardo Milliardo Peacecraft? her mind wondered. It was he's turn to ask questions now. Zechs asked the girl what her name was and she replied Noin then said someone had called her a nickname but she didn't remember who. Zechs knew he had called Noin that name to prove how much he loved her. Zechs asked her if she know a Milliardo Peacecraft and she pointed to Zechs. Zechs knew this was the Noin that had died.  
  
He took the ring and proposed to Noin. The two then kissed and the grave disappeared and in it's place violets bloomed. Noin played with his hair but Zechs didn't mind this time he had actually missed it for so long. Knowing Zechs was happy made Noin happy so she smiled and laughed. She was with the boy she loved. They had found each other. 


End file.
